Crusher/Gallery/Season 4 (1-10)
The Chicken Circus! S4E1 Crusher and Pickle watching the Chicken Circus.png S4E1 Pickle "Aren't those chickens amazing".png S4E1 Crusher "I bet I could do all that stuff".png S4E1 Crusher appears on the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher riding the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher losing balance.png S4E1 Crusher falls off the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher falling into the cannon.png S4E1 Crusher lands in the cannon.png S4E1 Cannon about to fire.png S4E1 Cannon launches Crusher.png S4E1 Crusher flies toward the chickens' seesaw.png S4E1 Crusher accidentally launches the chickens.png The Pickle Family Campout Robot Power Breaking the Ice S4E4 Pickle catches the frisbee next to Crusher.png S4E4 Pickle to Crusher "Did you see that".png S4E4 Crusher "That's nothin'".png S4E4 Crusher "You wanna see an amazing catch?".png S4E4 Crusher reverses really far.png S4E4 Crusher trying to catch the frisbee.png S4E4 Crusher grabs the frisbee.png S4E4 Crusher realizes he's in trouble.png S4E4 Crusher falls in a puddle of cement.png S4E4 Cement pours on top of Crusher.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Pickle see Crusher in trouble.png S4E4 Crusher asks what the stuff is.png S4E4 Pickle "It looks like cement".png S4E4 Crusher "that stuff that gets really hard when it dries".png S4E4 Pickle "That's the stuff".png S4E4 Cement hardens around Crusher.png S4E4 Crusher is trapped.png S4E4 Pickle will use a hammer.png S4E4 Hammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Pickle suggests a sledgehammer.png S4E4 Sledgehammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Now Pickle suggests a jackhammer.png S4E4 Jackhammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Diagram of Robot Blaze and Crusher trapped.png S4E4 Diagram of Blaze smashing cement.png S4E4 Crusher surprised by Robot Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze about to free Crusher.png S4E4 Crusher freed.png S4E4 Crusher "He really did do it".png|"Huh. He really did do it!" S4E4 Crusher "I'm free!".png|"Look, Pickle! I'm free!" S4E4 Pickle "You're free!".png|"You're free!" S4E4 Crusher dances with Pickle.png|"I'm free, I'm free!" S4E4 Blaze and AJ laugh at Crusher and Pickle's dance.png S4E4 Blaze and AJ hear Gabby.png Robots to the Rescue The Super-Size Prize S4E6 Crusher coming over to Pickle.png S4E6 Crusher confused at Pickle's job.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to help with the food.png S4E6 Crusher refuses.png S4E6 Crusher says he's strong.png S4E6 Crusher takes the spaghetti tray.png S4E6 Pickle adds salad.png S4E6 Pickle adds tacos.png S4E6 Pickle adds grilled cheese.png S4E6 Pickle adds hamburgers.png S4E6 Crusher tries to balance the food.png S4E6 Food stops wobbling.png S4E6 Pickle "Can't forget dessert!".png S4E6 Food starts to wobble again.png S4E6 Food spilled all over Crusher.png S4E6 Crusher "What are you doing now?".png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to jackhammer the street.png S4E6 Crusher doesn't feel like it.png S4E6 Pickle understands again.png S4E6 Pickle "You've gotta be really tough".png S4E6 Crusher says he is tough.png S4E6 Crusher taking the jackhammer.png S4E6 Crusher stands ready.png S4E6 Jackhammer activates.png S4E6 Jackhammer goes out of control.png S4E6 Crusher stops next to a mud puddle.png S4E6 Jackhammer starts up again.png S4E6 Crusher splats in the mud puddle.png S4E6 Crusher covered in mud.png S4E6 Crusher coming onstage.png S4E6 Pickle "Check out what I'm doing now".png S4E6 Pickle "I'm a musician".png S4E6 Crowd cheers Pickle again.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to join him.png S4E6 Crusher "That sounds like too much work".png S4E6 Pickle understands; says Crusher needs a lot of talent.png S4E6 Crusher "I've got talent!".png S4E6 Crusher takes Pickle's guitar.png S4E6 Crusher starts playing his own song.png S4E6 Crusher rocking out.png S4E6 Crusher hopping backwards.png S4E6 Crusher crashes into trash cans.png S4E6 Pickle comes upon Crusher.png S4E6 Pickle singing "Oh, yeah!".png T-Rex Trouble Meatball Mayhem Robots in Space Power Tires Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E19 Crusher speeds into the giant loop.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Crusher utterly disgusted at the grass food.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E19 Crab pops out of Crusher's sandwich.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Crusher "Now this looks like".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E12 Crusher slides into the goal.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries